The publication EP 0 042 857 describes a package of the abovementioned type. This package is located in a container and there is a coupling device similar to the abovementioned coupling device. The publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,315 describes a coupling device at packages. According to this publication, the coupling device may include oval coupling portions. The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,826 describes a package which is located in a container and there is a pump device for pumping out a product in the package.
None of said publications describes a device which, on one hand, minimizes the risk of connecting the wrong discharge device to the package or vice versa and, on the other hand, solves the problem that the conduit for connection to the package for discharging the product therefrom, during connection, attains an appropriate orientation relative to the package.